Der Tod macht Urlaub
Der Tod macht Urlaub ist die fünfzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen eine kleine Stadt, in der die Menschen den Tod überlisten. Sie finden heraus, dass die Sensenmänner verschwunden sind und wenden sich hilfesuchend an Pamela Barnes. Diese schickt sie in eine spirituelle Welt, wo sie Alastair gegenüberstehen, der alle Sensenmänner gefangen genommen hat, um ein anderes Siegel zu brechen. Handlung Zwei Männer verlassen eine Bar, als sie auf einen Straßenräuber treffen, der sie mit einer Waffe bedroht und ihre Geldbörsen verlangt. Sie versuchen ihn zu beruhigen, doch da lässt ein Angestellter eines Restaurants im Hintergrund, der das Geschehen beobachtet hat, vor Schreck die Klappe des Müllcontainers fallen. Das Geräusch schreckt den Angreifer auf und so löst sich ein Schuss und trifft einen der beiden Männer in die linke Brust. Der Angreifer flüchtet. Doch dem Mann ist nichts passiert, er steht einfach wieder auf und blutet nicht einmal aus der Wunde. In einem Diner sitzen Sam und Dean beim Essen, als Sam von Bobby einen Anruf bekommt. Er erzählt ihnen, dass in Greybull seit fast zwei Wochen niemand mehr gestorben sei, obwohl die Menschen so krank oder verletzt waren, dass sie hätten sterben müssen. Sam will sich sofort auf den Weg machen, doch Dean rührt sich nicht. Schließlich fragt er, ob er denn wirklich mitkommen soll, es könnte ja sein, dass er Sam bei seiner Arbeit behindern könnte, wie er es vor Kurzem unter dem Einfluss der Sirene behauptete. Sein Bruder reagiert genervt und versichert, dass er dies nicht so gemeint habe und die beiden brechen auf. Greybull, Wyoming: Die Brüder geben sich als Onlineblogger einer christlichen Seite aus und befragten den angeschossenen Mann, Jim Jenkins. Dieser meint, dass Gott ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben habe, anders könne er sich den Vorfall nicht erklären. Sam fragt ihn, ob er vor Kurzem an Straßenkreuzungen stand oder Menschen mit schwarzen oder roten Augen gesehen habe. Jenkins verneint dies und wird misstrauisch, also verlassen die Brüder schnell das Haus. Dean recherchiert im Internet und findet heraus, dass seit zehn Tagen niemand mehr gestorben ist. Der letzte Tote war der Junge Cole Griffiths. Da offenbar keine Deals mit Dämonen geschlossen wurden, schlussfolgern die Brüder, dass einfach kein Sensenmann da ist, um die Seelen auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Daraufhin schlägt Sam vor, sich einmal mit dem Kind zu unterhalten, das als Letztes gestorben ist. Nachts suchen die beiden das Grab des Jungen auf, um seinen Geist zu beschwören. Dean ist sich nicht so sicher, ob sie dies wirklich tun sollten, als sie von einem Mann unterbrochen werden. Dieser entdeckt die Kerzen und Zeichen auf dem Grab und hält es für Teufelsanbetung und weder Dean noch Sam fällt eine plausible Ausrede für ihr Tun ein. Da gibt sich der Mann als Alastair zu erkennen und er schleudert Dean mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese gegen einen Grabstein, an dem dieser regungslos liegen bleibt. Der Dämon versucht, auch Sam aus dem Weg zu räumen, doch dieser bewegt sich keinen Millimeter, da seine Fähigkeiten durch das Training größer geworden sind. Er befördert Alastair mit einer Handbewegung an den nächsten Baum und will ihn gerade aus dem Körper austreiben, als er selbst aus dem Mann flüchtet und verschwindet. Später im Motel behauptet Sam Dean gegenüber, dass Alastair ihm nichts antun konnte und deswegen geflohen sei. Dean will ihm das nicht glauben und meint, sein Bruder solle aufhören, ihn anzulügen. Sam streitet dies allerdings ab und wechselt das Thema. Bobby habe angerufen und ihre Theorie bestätigt, dass der örtliche Sensenmann verschwunden sei. Vermutlich wurde er von Dämonen entführt, um ihn zu töten und somit ein weiteres der 66 Siegel zu öffnen. Also müssen sie versuchen den Sensenmann zu finden und ihn zu beschützen, allerdings ist dieser nur für sterbende Menschen sichtbar. Also müssen sie Geister werden und dafür bestellen sie das Medium Pamela Barnes zu sich. Diese ist nicht begeistert, dass die Brüder sie in ihren Kampf zwischen Himmel und Hölle mit hineinziehen, aber trotzdem erklärt sie sich bereit, ihre Geister von ihren Körpern zu lösen. Dies gelingt ihr durch eine Beschwörungsformel und Sam und Dean machen sich in ihrer Astralform auf den Weg. Sie stoßen schließlich auf Cole Griffiths, der sie durch ein Fenster seines Elternhauses ansieht. Dieser erzählt ihnen, dass er an einem Asthmaanfall starb, aber als der Sensenmann kam, um ihn zu holen, weigerte er sich mit ihm zu kommen. Doch der Tod verschwand nicht einfach so, sondern schwarzer Rauch sei aufgetaucht und habe ihn mitgenommen. Ein zweiter Sensenmann taucht auf, um ihn zu holen. Es ist Tessa, die beinahe auch einmal Deans Geist geholt hätte. Allerdings weiß er davon nichts mehr, weshalb Tessa ihn küsst und so seine Erinnerungen an sie zurückholt. Eigentlich ist sie in der Stadt, um die Seelen der sterbenden Leute einzusammeln, doch Sam und Dean können sie dazu überreden, ihnen zu helfen, den anderen Sensenmann zu finden, bevor sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzt. Sam bewegt Cole ebenfalls dazu, ihnen zu helfen und verspricht im Gegenzug, dass er solange bei seiner Familie bleiben kann, wie er möchte. Er verrät gerade, dass er den schwarzen Rauch überall bei dem Bestattungsunternehmen gesehen habe, als eben dieser auftaucht und Tessa mit sich nimmt. Um Tessa und den anderen Sensenmann befreien zu können, lernen die Brüder von Cole, wie man als Geist kämpfen kann. Dann gehen sie zu dem Bestattungsunternehmen, dessen Außenfassade übersät ist mit dämonischen Zeichen. In dem Gebäude finden sie Tessa und ihren Kollegen bewusstlos in einem Pentagramm auf dem Boden liegend. Sam und Dean greifen die Wache an, der sie in eine Falle lockt, denn ein zweiter Dämon zieht eine Eisenkette um sie herum. Sie sind gefangen. In dem Moment taucht Alastair in einem neuen Körper auf. Er wendet sich den zwei Seelensammlern zu, da der Mond genau richtig stände um die Zeremonie zu vollziehen. Er meint, er sei froh, dass Tessa so schnell erschienen ist, da man zwei von ihrer Sorte bräuchte, um eines der 66 Siegel zu brechen. Sam versucht, ihn mit seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch er kann sie im Astralzustand nicht anwenden und so tötet Alastair den ersten Sensenmann. Also benutzen Sam und Dean die Tricks, die ihnen Cole beigebracht hat und lassen den Kronleuchter herabstürzen, bevor Alastair auch Tessa töten kann. So können sie sich befreien und verschwinden. Zur gleichen Zeit wird Pamela im Motelzimmer von einem Dämon angegriffen und versucht deshalb, Sams Geist in seinen Körper zurück zu holen. Dies gelingt ihr zwar, doch der Dämon sticht ihr trotzdem in den Bauch, bevor Sam ihn mit seinen Gedanken austreibt. Dean macht sich, noch in Astralform, auf den Rückweg zum Motel, als er auf Alastair trifft, der ihm aufgelauert ist. Doch dieser wird durch einen Blitz von den Engeln gefangen genommen und Castiel erscheint. Er erklärt Dean, dass nicht Bobby sie auf das Siegel hingewiesen habe, sondern dass er es war. Also müssen die Menschen in dieser Stadt wieder sterben. Dean will wissen, warum dann bei ihm eine Ausnahme gemacht wurde und er noch immer hier sei und der Engel antwortet, dass er einfach anders sei. Er verschwindet und stattdessen taucht Tessa an seiner Seite auf, die ihn um Hilfe bittet, um Cole zu überreden, mit ihr zu kommen. Dieser steht bei seiner Mutter, die um ihn weint. Dean und Tessa erklären ihm, dass sie sich nie von seinem Tod erholen kann, wenn sie ihn die ganze Zeit um sich spürt. Also umarmt Cole die Seelensammlerin und verschwindet daraufhin. Seine Mutter hört auf zu weinen. Tessa wendet sich Dean zu und sagt ihm, er soll aufhören sich selbst anzulügen, da er selbst nicht glauben würde, dass er hier sei, weil ihm die Engel eine zweite Chance gegeben haben. Und er wäre sich sicherlich auch bewusst, dass schlimme Dinge auf ihn zukommen würden. Dann geht auch sie. Im Motel holt Pamela Dean in seinen Körper zurück und fast sofort fängt sie an aus ihrer Wunde im Bauch zu bluten. Also hat Tessa wieder angefangen, Seelen zu sammeln und Pamela weiß, dass sie sterben wird. Sie verflucht Bobby, dass er ihr die Winchester-Brüder vorgestellt hat, denn nun wurde sie doch Teil des Krieges zwischen Engeln und Dämonen. Sie flüstert Sam noch zu, dass sie wüsste, was er mit dem Dämon im Motelzimmer getan habe und dass er mit seinen Kräften alles andere als Gutes tun würde. Dann stirbt sie. Dean will wissen, was Pamela ihm gesagt habe, doch Sam gibt keine Antwort. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Pamela Barnes *Tessa *Alastair *Sensenmann (Der Tod macht Urlaub) Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Engel *Geister *Medium *Sensenmänner Musik *'Perfect Situation for a Fool' von George Highfill & Jai Josefs Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Death Takes a Holiday (Tod nimmt einen Urlaub) *'Spanisch:' La Muerte se toma unas Vacaciones (Tod nimmt einen Urlaub) *'Französisch:' De l'autre côté (Die andere Seite) *'Italienisch:' Quando la morte é in vacanza (Wenn der Tod im Urlaub ist) *'Portugiesisch:' A Morte Tira Férias (Tod nimmt Urlaub) *'Polnisch:' Śmierć na urlopie (Der Tod im Urlaub) *'Tschechisch:' Smrt má dovolenou (Der Tod hat Urlaub) *'Ungarisch:' A halál és a fiúcska (Der Tod und der Junge) *'Finnisch:' Kuolema lomailee (Tod nimmt Urlaub) Quelle Luisa Schmidt – myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04